An interlock is a safety mechanism which generally prevents a motor of an appliance from running while a lid or cover of a food processor or blender jar is not properly seated on the jar. There are a number of mechanical solutions that are used to provide an interlock safety mechanism on a food processor. However, many of the mechanical solutions available today are susceptible to contact with liquids, food substrates, and other mixtures of ingredients that are processed within a processing chamber of a food processor appliance. Therefore, food and water can become trapped in these mechanical interlock mechanisms which can impede the functionality of the interlock and is also difficult to clean. As such, a non-contact or sealed interlocking system is desired to provide the reliability and cleanliness desired in a food processing appliance.